As part of its activities, the National Toxicology Program (NTP) at NIEHS conducts literature-based evaluations to identify the state of the science, evaluate hazards, and determine the effectiveness of NTP?s research. NTP lacks an intelligent automated approach to assist with this work. NIEHS has requested assistant from the Oak Ridge National Laboratory (ORNL), Department of Energy to assist with the research and development of publication and web mining tools for use in NTP?s evaluations. This assistance extends to the Division of Extramual Research and Training to automate the approach for capturing outcomes and impacts from NIEHS-funded research noted in scientific publications and grantees? progress reports.